


je te veux

by Fetishes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetishes/pseuds/Fetishes
Summary: "I think pretty omegas like you should have a rough-n'-tumble ol' brute like me to keep you all warm and snug in this weather."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	je te veux

**Author's Note:**

> finally something with GOOD parenting lol it's christmas time. Also tsundere england… because I can't help myself.

It had taken a moment, but when Peter had finally registered the dark figure in front of his mother and himself as not a threat but his own father, he ran up to him eagerly. 

Arthur, panicked, yelled at Alfred to catch their son before he fell. What that resulted in was his twenty-six-year-old husband fumbling to his knees while his son wrapped his arms around his head. 

"Nice to see you, sport," he laughed, but soon let out an uncomfortable yet amused,  _ "Brrr!  _ It's cold! Haha!"

They were right in front of the movie theater's entrance, the warm, well lit, movie theater entrance. The sky had clouded over, spilling snow and cold onto the busy streets and sidewalks. Couples and their friends, families, children, bustled into the theater, sighing at the stark warmth that seeped into heavy sweaters and coats. Arthur envied them.

"'Course it is, you twat, you fell into snow," Arthur responded, scowl heavy and air heavier. He muttered to himself, lip curled and arms crossed, "I simply don't approve of your roughhousing in front of Peter, that's all. Impressionable young alphas should be raised to be gentle, that's what I think. It's a shame I was set up with this brute of a husband. Hmph."

Alfred smiled understandably at him before picking himself, along with his son, out of the snow. Peter clung tightly to his dad's shoulder, all the while complaining about how he didn't need to be picked up. Alfred ignored him as he stepped closer to his husband. 

"You know what I think?" Alfred said, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead. The omega reached up to press his palm to where Alfred's lips had touched, face going red in indignation. "I think pretty omegas like you should have a rough-n'-tumble ol' brute like me to keep you all warm and snug in this weather."

Arthur turned his face away, hand still pressed to his forehead, clenching his teeth in embarrassment. Alfred set Peter down to the side to pull his mate into a hug, pressing his cheek up against his messy, blonde hair, humming happily as he tried to absorb Arthur's warmth. All the while, Arthur squawked and squirmed angrily and Peter pulled on his father's shirt. 

"C'mere Petie," Alfred exclaimed, pulling up his son to sandwich between himself and his husband. 

"Stop!" Arthur growled, "his name is  _ Peter,  _ Alfred!"

"But it's such a cute nickname! Huh, Artie?"

"Haha, I like it, too mum- er… Artie!"

Arthur groaned - well, screamed, really - and pulled away absolutely. Alfred barely had time to scoop Peter into his arms so he wouldn't fall before he watched his fuming husband, whose shoulders were tense and whose hands were stuck in his coat pockets, walk in the other direction, muttering about the cold and his idiot husband and how he just wanted a normal family. Alfred quickly caught up to him, after telling Peter to stay where he was.

"What good is a 'normal' family when  _ we _ can do  _ this?" _ He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, hoisting him up despite Arthur's screams for him to stop. He threw him over his shoulders, holding him only by his knees. Arthur's hands curled and whacked the back of Alfred's legs as he yelled for him to put him down. "C'mon Peter!"

He ran off - Arthur slung over his shoulder, his son in tow - towards the theater. The moment they were inside, Arthur was - finally,  _ heavens was he  _ gratefully - set down onto his feet. He blushed at the concerned-slash-amused looks he was given and smacked his husband upside the head. Peter laughed and so Alfred leaned down to sling him over his shoulder, just as he had done with his mate. Arthur leaned forward to pinch his cheeks in retaliation for the earlier name calling, but quickly amended it with a kiss to the same spot. 

Peter, fully embarrassed, squirmed just as his mother had and pleaded to be set down. Alfred complied (too easy, Arthur bit back) and instead entwined his hand with Arthur's and led his family to the seating area.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one lol... idk i didn't think it needed to be any longer. u could think of it as a continuation to [this fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867792/chapters/54656041), but it's kinda not really? idk it's stand alone either way :)  
> 


End file.
